


Haunted Legacies

by EustaceS, LadyMorgaine76



Series: Cooperative writing [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gruesome deaths, Halloween Challenge, ISD Avenger, Lorth Needa is dead, M/M, Other, Suicide, Tumblr Prompt, Vader can be cool sometimes, ghost story, ssd executor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/pseuds/EustaceS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: A tumblr prompt from my "TUMBLR GANG" (The best in all Tumblr TBH!)   A Halloween story in which Lorth Needa's ghost wants revenge. Not even the love of his life is safe! The Avenger is the place where the dark events begin...but soon it spreads to the Executor.   There's only one solution. But will Firmus Piett be able to do it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [th3rm0pyl43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/gifts), [sophycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/gifts), [Bunn1cula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunn1cula/gifts).



> This is my first Co-Authorship! I thank my awesome Co-Writer EustaceS for all the soul she put into this! The main idea came from her.
> 
> I hope everyone loves this as much as we do!
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own the Star Wars universe...We just enjoy living in it, drowning in it...
> 
> Features actual script lines from The Return Of The Jedi, on the final chapter.
> 
> Thanks for the creation of this wonderful Universe that we love to play with:
> 
> George Lucas, Lawrence Kasdan and James Kahn!

 

 

  
  


**Haunted Legacies**

_ By: Eustacefrog & LadyMorgaine76 _

  
  


**Fandom** : Star Wars all media

 

**Rating:** E 

 

**Characters** : Lorth Needa, Darth Vader, Firmus Piett, Darth Vader Maximilian Veers bunch of OC officers troopers and various ISD Avenger personnel, ISD Avenger 

 

**Relationships:** Firmus Piett/Lorth Needa

 

**Tags** : canon major character death, typical Halloween ghost story, bit of spooky gore here and there, paranormal activity, vengeful spirit, do not mess with my ship or my crew, paranormal sexual activity implied, OC lovely Mia Veers mentioned, Admiral Piett is not amused, trigger warnings : suicides lots of them, heavy paranormal activity, possession, this is horror story people die a lot in it,rape mentioned, gore, there is no happy ending

 

**Description:** Captain Needa was dead, and The Avenger changed forever. The door has been opened and the barrier has crumbled. The Avenger started to change and so did the crew.

  The Captain was still the same, because death was only the beginning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*********************************************************************************************************

  
  
  


_ “Dear Mia, everything has changed since Lorth died or rather we changed.  _

_ There is no possibility to go back. His death woke up something. _

_ I can feel it in my bones.  _

_ The coldness. _

_ The Force may have mercy with us all.  _

_ All hope is gone... ” _

 

_ Admiral Firmus Piett to Mia Veers _

_ SSD Executor _

_ Kuat Dock Yards _

***************************************************************************************************************************

  
  
  


**Chapter I**

  
  
  


Senior Commander Jezzamina Dayn tapped on the pad and the credits were exchanged. She gave them all her savings in order to get the body of Avenger's Captain. She’d promised her Captain soul, she’d take him back like always, when she piloted his personal shuttle. She would never break her oath. The technician gave her an ugly smile. 

 

“He is a corpse to be burned...he was a damn failure and yet you want him. You, fly-girls, have the strangest tastes, but your money your corpse. The hover-stretcher is on me. He seems to be heavy to drag him to your shuttle on your own.”  

 

Dayn scowled at petty little man, but she ignored the comment! She gently placed Needa's body on the stretcher.

    He looked serene, like sleeping, not like somebody who was strangled to death.

   It was strange and yet it calmed her. 

 

“Do not worry sir, I will bring you back to Vengie.” she gently arranged his hands, crossing them over his chest, and activated the stretcher. 

 

“I would take this corridor to hangar. Nobody should see your corpse loving folk roaming around with this sack of bantha …” the technician did not finish...he started to choke like something was going through the wrong pipe. 

 

Dayn ignored him and pushed the hover-stretcher to the hangar. She did not hear the dull thud of the body of technician, whose face was all purple and fingers frozen in claw like gesture on his neck. 

 

She noticed the shadow of a petite officer as she passed by the dimly lit corridor. The light steps were following her. She suddenly turned around and faced the Admiral. He was sporting the same indifferent face, like she was used to see in him from the communications or when she was escorting her captain. 

There was something in the eyes of the man, which would haunt her for rest of her days. The empty look of somebody who’d gone through  unspeakable things. 

 

“Commander Dayn, where are you taking him?” The question was barked and it made her body straighten to attention. 

 

“I am taking him home, sir” she answered and her voice was broken with grief she felt. She would do anything to get her captain back to Avenger even if it mean to go through Admiral “Cold Sweat” Piett. 

 

“ I see...home...commander.” He removed his glove and touched the hand of her captain with his fingertips. 

It was the only gesture he could do, the only one he allowed himself to do. 

He failed him on so many levels... and he knew that there was hell waiting for him for this failure.

He should have done something to prevent Lord Vader from killing this man, he should have offered his neck... instead he just stood there and watched as the body fell down...Along with his own soul...

 

“ I will give you clearance to get back to the Avenger and I will make sure that you will not be bothered by any unnecessary attention, while you will be getting there. Take good care of your captain. He was the bravest and the most honorable man of us all.” 

 

He felt like hypocrite, when he said that. He had to said it in order to keep himself together. 

It was the closest thing to a goodbye. 

The space was a cruel, cold place and he felt that same coldness seeping through his bones.

He stopped caring if he was ‘dispatched’ in the same manner by the Dark Lord...any meaning in his damned life was gone.

 

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” she replied to him, surprised by such a gentle gesture on his part, and by his offering. 

It was something very unexpected to see Cold Sweat behaving like that. 

She resumed her journey and she felt his gaze on her back. The Admiral of the Death Squadron was standing in the deserted corridor like he was lost. He kept his promise and Dayn did not meet anybody on her way back to the shuttle. 

 

“ Seems sir, that you were in the Admiral's good books“ she said to him as she secured the stretcher in the shuttle. She dug an Imperial  flag from the cargo hold and unfolded it.

When she was covering his body she noticed the small leather glove hanging from captain's fingers. She wanted to pick it up but the fingers were curled around it. That was strange but she did not ponder on it too much, if captain wanted to have that glove, so be it. She cowered the body and went to the cockpit, where her co-pilot, Lieutenant Evyn Cassius was already waiting. 

 

“ Captain is onboard and we should be clear for take off,” she said and strapped herself in her seat. 

“He is dead. The Dark Lord killed him,” came the sobbing reply from Cassius.“ Executed for our failure, for our kriffing necks,” he punched the armrests of his chair. 

 

“ Yes, and we will not let him here to be burned like some piece of trash. He saved us! He deserves to go back home, go back to Vengie, to be with us. We owe him our lives countless times,” she replied to him with steel gaze in her look.  She made the preflight checks.  

 

“ Jazz, you stole the body...you are ...insane! But in a good way.” He knew about her crush on their captain and her hopeless wish to get closer to him. Nobody had the heart to tell her that his politeness and care was equal for every member of the crew under his command and that he simply had his heart set on  someone else entirely. Evyn was only hoping, that somebody would know the whom it was, and give the note to that unknown person that their captain would never return to home port... 

The shuttle made its way back to the Avenger without any problems, and soon they could see the docking bay all lit waiting for them. The ‘Allurian’ made its landing gracefully as usual, and the lights flickered momentarily. 

Senior Commander Dayn felt a light touch on her shoulder from nowhere and for a moment she felt the trace of their Captain's cologne. The sweet and spicy stuff he liked to wear and which she would recognize anywhere. 

 

“We are home, sir,” she said and looked at her co-pilot who nodded, as both glanced in the way of Needa’s stretcher.

 

“Yes sir, we are home,”  he replied, staring at her. He felt swelled  with pride.

They had brought their Captain back to his beloved ship, like always!

The copilot went through the landing routine and Dayn walked out to collect the stretcher. 

 

“Jazz, they are waiting for us...the bridge crew, but almost every branch is here” He called after her. 

She knew that, they would be here to welcome them. She’d simply felt it...how she could not explain. 

 

  She pushed the hover-stretcher with the body covered with the Imperial flag from the ramp of the shuttle to hangar filled with the Avenger’s personnel, all of them standing in attention as Needa’s body was escorted by Dayn and two of his personal guards. 

 

The spontaneous assembly was in a pristine formation, honoring their Captain, who had stepped forward carrying solely the responsibility of losing track of the Millenium Falcon; sacrificing himself for their mistakes in order to allow them to live yet another day. 

 

Among the crowd assembled, stood also in attention Ensing Allyn Savv. 

He felt a searing pain, a feeling of loss, like everybody around him. 

 

The crowd stood in silence and watched Captain Needa's  personal pilot pushing the stretcher.

 

Two men from the Stormtrooper corps sided her in manner of escort. The cold wind swept the hangar and touched skin of every person there. Everybody knew who killed their Captain. 

The loathsome rebellion was the main cause of his death, and the Dark Lord had swung the axe on the ISD Avenger, on a most cruel manner out of whim. 

He’d taken from them the best Officer in the Navy.

 

Ensign Savv saw the mournful honor guard and the stretcher moving through the glistening deck of the ship.

Something urged the crew to make sure that their captain would come ‘home’ to his ship just one  last time!

  Allyn Savv followed in step with the crowd, with the same empty look as the others sported.

   On that moment he felt the determination to continue to act as his Captain’s Steward, as he’d been for this last years. He’d find a way to keep honoring his Superior Officer and help making sure no one would ever forget just who Captain Lorth Needa had been!

The engines of the Avenger hummed briefly like under the strain of hyperspace jump, when they moved through the engineering room.

 

When he looked back, Ensing Savv was thoroughly convinced that they’d been under some kind of influence; like they’d become connected by something more powerful than their own will, which made them to express their pain by series of what could have been perceived as irrational decisions.

  The Acting commander of the Avenger decided that their Captain’s personal quarters would be sealed, with his body confined to a duraglass cryogenic pod, so his presence would remain with them. 

  The insane idea was met with heavy hearted, but determined acknowledgements. So the ship’s technicians set themselves to meet the crew’s wishes. 

Senior Commander Dayn was selected to arrange captain body and make him look dignified. 

She made the last adjustment of his belt and touched the cold hand. When her finger brushed over the glove in his grip. She knew he was gripping it, but had no idea how it got to him. She tugged on it but it was impossible to get it free due body stiffness. 

 

“ Let it be, Jazz. He wants it, he keeps it, “ said Donn Gethen, the Acting Captain of Avenger, as he closely examined the glove. There were two Aurebesh letters on the hem...forn and peth. 

 

“ Yes, sir. I know whose it is and I hope, that he would be dragged into the ninth circle of hell, for his meek spine and cowardness sir,” she remembered very well the Admiral's gesture. 

 

“ Do not worry Commander, justice will get to us all, and him too. However I will pretend, that I did not hear what you said,” the Acting Captain nodded towards the technician, signaling the body was ready for the next steps of their plan.

 

They placed the Captain’s preservation pod on top of his bed and sealed the place. 

 They switched off all the life support systems, creating a vacuum sealed environment that would preserve the place forever. 

  That thought was set in stone in the minds and spirits of every single crew member from non-coms to every dirt pounding trooper all the way to the Avenger’s Acting Captain Gethen. 

   The ship would have her captain with her until the very end. 

 

  The crew would gladly put their lives on the line to ensure that! They returned to their duties and life continued. 

  Two days after Their Captain was returned to his proper place, the life support systems and environmental controls started to malfunction on various parts of the ship. 

  The cold wind wailed through the corridors and some crew members swore that they smelled the sweet and spicy aroma of cologne around the officer's quarters. 

  The feeling of loss and lingering sorrow was palpable everywhere . 

  After these initial ‘incidents’, since the sealing of Needa’s quarters, rumours started running around the bridge of the ISD Avenger, like wildfire! 

  Ever since the early demise of the esteemed Captain, at the hands of the Dark Lord of the Sith himself, that reports of footsteps, voices and even sightings were becoming a constant issue. 

 

  The night cycle lights sickly illuminated the corridor on officers quarters level. An unusual chilling feeling seemed to cling there. Even the air seemed more thick, harder to breath on that particular space. 

  Sometimes it felt like sucking ice into your lungs. Other times it felt like this heavy damp warmth...as if someone was breathing directly at them…

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


    Ensign Savv balanced the tray with the selection of food from the officers mess hall and walked through the dim lit corridor. The chill seeped through the synthwool of his uniform as he continued his journey.

 

  Just three doors to the right, were the private quarters of the late Captain Needa. The eerie feeling got even more powerful there.

 

  The code was punched and the blastdoor slid open to let him inside the immaculate office of the ship’s captain, as the lights automatically turned on. He set the tray on top of the desk, as he’d done so many times before.

“Sir, the chef sends her regards. Today’s menu consists of Quor’sav-fried steak. The specially seasoned steak is coated in pom seed flour, with white doorn gravy and with two gaatro eggs,” He arranged the plates and felt a bit of warmth for a moment between his shoulder blades, like somebody had touched him there. 

 

  Ensing Allyn Savv saluted the empty room, glancing briefly at the closed door that lead to Needa’s quarters, quietly whispering a prayer from his homeworld of Cardooine and marched out. 

  He would pick up the icy cold tray with the untouched food later. His hands started to shake a bit, but he did not spill anything. 

 

Every day the Situation Meetings were held, with the Captain’s chair vacant, but his glass was filled and his datapad switched on. 

  The Avenger did not mourn for her captain, she had her captain with her...until the Galaxy met it’s end...

   The young Ensign had the strange feeling, that the Avenger was somehow frozen in time...Needa hadn’t left at all! 

  He was still and for all eternity their Captain! At least in the hearts and minds of the Avengers loyal crew...the latest addition to the personnel seemed to remain unaffected by this lingering presence that all the others could feel deep inside…

 

A week after the execution of Captain Needa, ISB agents along with ImpSec officers arrived at the Avenger and promptly seized SC Dayn accusing her of the theft of Needa’s dead body! 

The crew stood speechless, watching Dayn being dragged out of the ship...they knew her time had come to an end!

As the officers took her into the shuttle, and sudden cold breeze swept through the landing dock, and one of the flags on the ceiling above them, got loose of its hinges...falling straight in front of Jezzamina! 

The ISB and ImpSec personnel couldn't help a shiver! Rumour of strange events at the Avenger, had pretty much spread out to the entire fleet, and all they wanted was to get out there as fast as they could…

Senior Commander Jezzamina Dayn, was put under a mock trial and was quickly terminated at the Executor, by Vader’s own command.

  Without any other considerations, Vader had executed the brave woman with the same fashion applied to Needa.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Captain Vara Selden was giving side looks to Admiral Piett, who accompanied her and Lord Vader to her new post on The Avenger. 

She tried to ignore the fact that their shuttle carried body of the SC Dayn, who’d been executed for stealing imperial property and deliberately disobeyed the direct orders considering handling bodies of traitors and offenders of the regime. 

That woman stole the corpse of her predecessor and ferried it to the Avenger for some unknown reasons. And to this day, what had happened to the body remained a  mystery! One which Selden would give priority in solving, as soon as she settled in the command of that blasted ISD!

 

Admiral Piett looked haggard, holding to his broken arm in an emergency sling. She was told that it was the only treatment they managed to perform on the Admiral, before Vader had order him to personally accompany the new assigned Captain to the Avenger.

 

Captain Selden had no idea why he stepped forward against the execution of Commander Dayn... but she’d witnessed how an unseen force tossed him across the room against the command console. 

Lord Vader could have easily killed him for such open disobedience and confrontation of his authority.  

 

The Admiral was pale and obviously in pain , that served him right for refusal to nominate her for the captaincy of The Avenger. 

The former Needa’s XO refused the captaincy and his stated reason was that Avenger had a captain, he was just acting in his name. That man should be transferred straight to the med bay and be locked there. 

 

The Avenger was getting bigger and bigger as they closed onto to her. 

They landed smoothly in the hangar bay and the customary welcome held by Acting Captain Gethen, was crisp as it should be, but something was off.

She felt the cold wind blow through the hangar and watched it ruffle Vader’s cape. It also blew away her cap. 

It had to be an obvious negligence of the maintenance of the environmental system.

   Admiral Piett, next to her was trying to mask the shivering felling that ran throughout his body, the man was pale as death and obviously heading straight into shock. But he would stamp her captaincy and then she was past caring if he was sent to the ninth circle of hell!  

 

  The gleeful string of thoughts were interrupted by the deep respirator distorted voice of Lord Vader.

 

“ You are all dead for what you have done,” he said to Needa’ s XO who just looked blankly. “ your new captain has the right to shoot you on site, if she so pleases...”  Lord Vader marched through the corridor of soldiers in to turbolift where he was joined by his escort. Captain Selden noticed that his lordship was looking around like there was somebody with them. 

 

  Suddenly the turbolift stopped and to her surprise they ended on the officer’s quarters’ level,  which should be impossible, since they had not pressed for that level, and everyone else was still leaving the landing dock...but nevertheless here they stood!

   Lord Vader went out and they all followed him.

   Only Needa’s XO stood in the lift with a blank face and suddenly he started to smile. His lips cracked with a little smile, which suddenly changed into the sniggering, the chuckling and suddenly it was insane laugh.

   “ Yes my lord, we are all dead ,but it is just a begining,“ he said, his face was a mask of the most harrowing insanity...the turbolift bursted into flames...impossible flames that seemed to originate from inside Gethen himself!

   As that turbolift shut its door with the burning sight of Gethen not even moving.  They heard its sudden accelerated  fall into the bowels of the ship and a distant explosion.  

 

Selden was horrified, but managed to maintain her dignity! That was not a good start of her captaincy...

 

“Admiral, this is your doing” Vader voice boomed “ you let them take the body, which should have been burned! You failed to avoid all of this! Be advised I hold you responsible for this events! “ he grabbed Cold Sweat by his shoulder dragging him forcefully to the front of Captain's personal quarters, with Needa's name still on the wall. 

 The tiny man was like a rag doll, but Selden noticed that it was not from fear, rather than the resignation of somebody who’d accepted the inevitability of his own demise...so why fighting something that was unavoidable? 

  The sound of screeching metal and a gush of cold wind filled the corridor . 

  “Open that door! Now!” Vader barked at the female officer next to him. The door of the office hall opened to reveal Needa’s desk pristinely kept...as if the Captain would come in at any second! They went in and the officer got the door the of Needa’s bedchamber. 

  “I want that door opened too, right now!” Vader bellowed to the young woman. As he ordered it to be done, the wind almost tossed her against the nearest wall, while the pressure between the quarters and then corridor stabilized. 

  Vader stepped forward to go inside, but suddenly stopped to a halt! The feeling was, that it seemed like he’d just hit against an  unseen wall. Instead he grabbed Piett and tossed the Admiral inside.

 

   “Admiral...you have your due punishment served!” He turned suddenly towards Vara Selden, who flinched and actually took a step back.”Lock him in here for 24 hours, and then send him... or whatever’s left of him back to Executor Captain Selden”

 

  “As you wish my Lord…” The white faced Captain answered.

 

  Vader turned around and his swit stroll seemed to hurried... almost like something was chasing him. 

  The blastdoors of the quarters were closing, but not fast enough to muffle out a mute scream of pure terror coming from Needa's quarters. 

 

  She noticed as a strange red liquid seeped from underneath  them as she ran to catch up with the Dark Lord.

 

__  Lord Vader felt it. The force was not here. It was like some kind of void in which the ship was trapped.

   The slimy coldness licked his brain and the sounds of the bending metal prompted him to go faster. 

  The whole place was focused in only one thing - killing him!

 

The cold wind roared against him as he practically ran on the stairs , he did not wish to use the turbolifts. 

  He wasn’t sure that the prey and human sacrifice the ship seemed to have taken, would be enough to quench the ship’s hunger for revenge!

 

  REVENGE!

 

  It should be impossible for any ship to suddenly develop a living conscience...and yet he felt it in him...it screamed at him!

  It was a pity he’d gotten used to Firmus Piett...he would have a hard time replacing that man.

  But men came and went. 

 

  The sudden silence that befell without warning was even more unnerving that those strange sounds of the ship’s agony.

   He turned over the corridor and ran into a strange procession. 

 

  The bunch of crew members of various ranks and positions were making the honor guard to the body on the stretcher which was covered with flag of Avenger logo. 

 

**_Strike with might._ **

 

  The body belonged to Senior Officer Dyan.

   He wanted to pull the lightsaber and end those imbeciles... but the feeling he got from this place stopped him.

  He had to get out as soon as possible or the void would swallow him completely. 

 

  Killing Needa was a mistake!

  Who knew that this man and his crazy crew projected something dark which awoke the ship and opened the void?

 

  The slimy coldness was enveloping all levels of the Avenger and it was just the beginning... The place was already mutating  from inside, where the corpse of that failure Needa dwelled.  

  Needa was dead but his spirit was all around dragging everybody toward himself like a black hole. 

 

 His violent death had somehow transformed him into something which  Vader rather not to think about. 

  The Captain needed a ship, the ship needed its crew.

 

  The Avenger seemed to be unaccepting of any other Captain than the late Lorth Needa…

 

  Lost in his thoughts, he barely manage to dodge a steel pipe that came flying suddenly from a  wall where the body of hanged man could be seen…

 A flight officer that had seemingly terminated his own life.

  Another corpse was of a young woman who’d slit her throat , according to her uniform, she was from Army corps. 

 

 Captain Selden was glued at his heels. 

  They passed by the members of the crew, who were standing in  corridors with blank faces and vacant looks in their eyes. 

 The blaster fires were here and there accompanied by the sounds of dropping bodies, as some poor bastards ate the service end of their blasters. 

 

 Vader left all dignity behind! His force sensitivity enhanced senses were screaming at him- “if you stay, the void will swallow you whole and you’ll be tied to this damned ship forever!”

 

 The hangar and the shuttle there was his only chance for escape. He turned sharply to avoid the body of man with half of his face shot in yet another successful suicide attempt. It was the co-pilot of commander Dayn, lieutenant Cassius.

  Vader hand itched for his lightsaber. He heard the voice whispering hushed words in his skull.

 

_ ” My ship, my crew... My ship, my crew... “ _

 

  It was that kriffing dead bastard Needa!

 

  It was way too late to burn his body now and bring end of this madness. 

  He would not return back to collect it. He trotted to his shuttle past the group of pilots. He almost swore that he heard a female sobbing. 

 

  He reached the ramp of his shuttle and turned to the red faced Captain Selden 

  “Get this this ship in proper working conditions Captain, or else…” He let it linger in the air. “I expect the return of the Admiral by tomorrow, or whatever’s  left from him...” with his orders delivered towards the visibly terrified Captain. He marched up and his shuttle darted out to the space in the manner of an emergency evacuation. 

 

 Lord Vader for the first time in years met  something which shook him to the core. 

  The Emperor should not know about The Avenger! How it had become a black hole sucking all life around it...and Vader had created it and pushed Needa beyond the boundaries of Force, to a new terrifying territory.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


__  Piett could not breathe. He desperately clawed at his neck. The world started to swing in front his eyes. 

  The sweet and spicy smell filled the air. He knew that cologne. It was fitting, that whatever was killing him in this icy room, used the same method as for Lorth. He stopped to fight and just let it go. 

  Suddenly the pressure was gone and he took several gulps of air. He was desperately trying to catch his breath. He straightened himself into a sitting position and breathed the hard a chilling air. He looked around his late lover’s quarters…

 

  “I’m sorry Lorth...I’m so sorry...I was a damn coward…” He whispered to the Cryopod in front of him. 

 As an answer, he felt his entire body suddenly pressed against the floor where he sat. Something was crushing him, and the pressure roared in his ears. 

 

  So this was the end? Needa demanded his life for his failure to protect him…

 

_ “No…” _ a ghostly voice whispered in his ear...Lorth’s voice!

 

  “Wh...what?”

 

_ “Not yet…” _

 

_   “ _ But i failed you...Take me too...I don’t care…” He screamed back at the void. He wanted to die…

 

_ “I will take you, Firmus...but not yet...I’ll take you with fire. You’ll feel my burning eternal embrace, you’ll drown in it and I will claim you! But for know, I have use for you...a message…” _

 

__   Firmus gaze became empty. As empty as the rest of the crew of the Avenger. His eyes darkened, until they seemed two black holes, and he remained sitting on the same spot, unmoving, like paralyzed.

 

  He tilted his head back, and laughed...a dark laugh...with Needa’s voice coming out of him…

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Captain Selden stared after the shuttle, as it had departed. 

 

 “Madam” Second Lieutenant Tollen interrupted her thoughts “ the bridge crew is waiting for your official speech as Acting Captain.”  

 

  She turned sharply to face him. 

   ”This is my ship and from now on I am her captain! This nonsense must stop! Wide drug testing will be done on every single member of this Sithspawned ship! Environmental systems will also be thoroughly tested for toxins’ release,” She barked  at him. “ Every single dead body will be gathered and jettisoned into space, immediately!” 

 

  Lieutenant Tollen gave her an indifferent empty look and casually replied ”I would not start your command with such a thing. The Avenger cares about her crew as well as her captain, madam... Please follow me.” He led the dumbfounded Captain Vara Selden to the meeting room.

 

   This woman was disrespectful to their Captain, to their ship and its crew. 

  The Captain was not merciful to those, who were a threat the ship and crew. 

 

  “ We must take an alternative route, since turbolift J-47 seems to be malfunctioning…mam...“ he informed her. 

 

  As they walked through the chilly corridors, Selden could swear that she saw mist here and there seeping from the  ventilation shaft. 

 

  It was definitely malfunction of the environmental system, she concluded.

   Somebody would pay for it for sure. 

  The lieutenant stopped as they passed the narrow overpass, walking over the Avenger’s AT-AT walkers, under them on the lower level. He stood very formally looking in Selden’s way, as she gazed on those gigantic beasts.

 

 “Madam, the turbolift is over there. It will take you straight to the bridge where they are waiting for you.” He gave her a perfect salute, and took several steps backwards to the protective rail. “The Captain needs me... “ He said out of the blue.

 

Before Selden could react, he turned sharply around, and heaved over the rail into the abyss between the walkers. Her knees trembled at the sight of the officer’s body smashing on the floor below...a puddle of blood formed under him...but no scream came out of her!

 

  As she held on the railing, she had the impression of hearing the late SC Dayn’s wailing from afar...her blood turned to ice in her veins as she finally understood the full implications of taking on this captaincy!

 

_ “Oh gods...I’m doomed…” _

  
  
  
  


                                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


 All across the death Squadron’s ISD’s,  Scuttlebutt had it, that strange supernatural occurrences were happening on a daily basis aboard the Avenger, from the moment Captain Needa had been executed by their Dark Lord. 

  Those occurrences, were said to have driven Darth Vader to never, ever setting foot on that Star Destroyer again! It affected not only his lordship but also other fleet personnel would do anything in order not to get to the Avenger. 

 It seemed even in death, Captain Needa was still making sure his men and women were protected from the random furies brought on by Darth Vader!

  It still hadn’t prevented Senior Commander Jezzamina Dayn to be suddenly summoned to the SSD Executor…

 Enraged by the obvious protest on the Avenger’s Captain unfair execution, Vader had sent for the officer responsible for removing Needa’s body out of the Executor, without any permission.

   But whole crew from the Avenger, still acted like they were alive. Neglecting the fact that both died in rather cruel ways.

  Communications from the Avenger were also almost non-existent. No one could get the Holonet signal to work properly, when calling the ship’s command bridge. 

 

  For all that the rest of the Squad knew, everyone aboard the Avenger could be dead or subjected to some deadly disease...like some rumours had it told!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Captain Selden took the turbolift to the bridge. She leaned against the durasteel wall and breathed heavily. Her breaths were sharp and hard, like the air around her had turn into liquid steel.  

  She was a seasoned ISD Captain, with several honors for bravery. But nothing could have ever prepared her, for what she was facing now. 

 

  The Avenger was under the influence of something she couldn’t explain...something that had driven even The Dark Lord of the Sith away! 

  The most logical explanations, she could think of, would be some kind toxin, which must have been brought aboard the ship by Senior Commander Dayn, along with the body of that kriffing bastard Needa!

 

   The first thing she would order, would be a complete biohazard sweep throughout the ship.

   Whatever the substance was, it could be anywhere, by now. 

 

  The second thing would be to jettison Needa's corpse off the ship. 

 

  The freaky mausoleum that contained his remains, was in her assigned  quarters!

 

  A decorated hero from Las Lagon would not surrender to some collective psychosis or any kind of virus or bacteria...Even on which was making people kill themselves in the most gory ways possible. 

 

  It was like some grim contest. 

 

  She straightened herself. She would not succumb to this madness. 

  They were waiting for her. Her staff were seated around the table and she could see four empty chairs.

   She went to the place which customary belonged to the ship Captain and sat down. Her action stirred surprised gasps and disapproving murmur around the table.

 

“Madam,” the polite voice of elderly  third  lieutenant Riva interrupted the collective outrage “ your place is over there, please change your seat in respect of our late Captain”

 

  “I am your captain, madam” she barked at grey haired lieutenant Riva “ Face it... Lorth Needa is dead, rightfully executed for his failure. The strange occurrences and behavior of crew may be connected to some toxin or infection. This ship’s environmental systems are a mess and a clear sign of Needa’s negligence. You will not spook me with your antics and by some crazy souls who created some suicide club” her palm hit the table to enhance her words and she continued, raising her voice “You...all of you, take in account that I am the new master here!I was appointed by Lord Vader himself to clear this dung ship. The first thing, after we ferry Admiral Piett back to Executor, will be the cremation of Needa’s corpse. I will get shot those, who got that weird idea about making my quarters into the tomb and …” she strived to continue, but she found herself unable to do so!

   Something was choking her. 

 

   She desperately clawed on her neck and her fingers scratched her skin bloody, then suddenly the pressure was gone and she collapsed on the floor, gasping for the air. 

  Her bloodshot eyes from ruptured capillaries, darted from officer to officer. 

  Nobody moved, they just stared at her. 

 

  She shakily stood up “You! All of you will be put under trial for this!” she screeched “ISB will show you …” she wanted to continue but lieutenant Riva put her hand on Selden’s shoulder 

 

  “Madam, I will give you a couple of humble suggestions as your supposed XO. The first one is signing your resignation and the second is to ask for an immediate transfer! You are not our Captain...your disrespect for the crew, the ship and the memory of our late Captain, is not appreciated.”

  
  


  Captain Selden started to shiver. A eerie coldness was seeping through her bones…

 

   “Madam, will you stay here for the rest of the meeting, or do you rather retire to the guest quarters?” Riva inquired the white-faced Captain. 

 

  Selden was completely lost for words...she had truly landed in a hell hole…

 

  She was under the impression that this was not going to be run-of-the-mill assignment.

  She couldn’t even turn to lord Vader...he staunchly refused to have anything more to do with this cursed ship.

  She was trapped here. With a hostile crew on a Star Destroyer that carried this dark presence...one that seemingly was also out to get her!

 

Her hands were tied...she was indeed doomed…

 

  “I...will retire to my quarters...Tomorrow morning, you will go to your accursed Needa’s chamber, and check if there’s anything left of Admiral Piett! You will make sure that whatever’s left, will be sent to the Executor. As ordered by Lord Vader himself! Unless you wish to disregard his Lordship’s orders as well?”

 

  “It will be done.” Riva answered. Her voice cold and unaffected, dismissing Selden’s ranting...and the mention to Lord Vader!

  
  
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  


  The door to Needa’s quarters opened, and that dark presence that Selden had felt on the meeting hall, became overwhelming…

 

   Maybe forcing the Admiral to spend the night there had been a mistake!

  Selden had never been one to take ghost stories seriously, but in only one day her perspective over the supernatural had changed.

   For the first time in her life, she felt terrified! But she managed to compose herself. No way would she buckle under the pressure in front of these lunatics!

  This freakshow would have to come to an end, eventually…

 

  “Captain?” Riva’s voice called into the room...Selden was painfully aware the Officer was not addressing her...another one gone mad! “Lieutenant Riva Vetten reporting for duty, Sir! I have direct orders to escort the Admiral back to the Executor.” Her voice was calm as she spoke into the quarters.

  For a while...that seemed to last an eternity...there was no answer whatsoever coming from the room. Not a sound.

 

  “He’s dead…”Selden barked at the Avenger’s Security Officers. “Get his body and throw it in the shuttle…”

 

  “That won’t be necessary...I’m sure I can find the way to the shuttle myself... _ Captain… _ ” The voice of Admiral Piett announced in the shadows. His figure emerged from the darkness and there was a strange gaze to his eyes...like they had captured outer space in them...a void… “ Comm his Lordship and inform him I’m to return to The Lady! Lieutenant.” He nodded respectfully in Riva’s way.

 “Yes Sir.” And the Lieutenant retired herself from the premises. 

 

  “Ready the shuttle.” Piett waved the Security away, remaining there, piercing the Captain with his empty stare. Selden noticed white bone sticking from his uniform sleeve from broken arm.  He did not show any sign of pain, he had to feel with such injury. Whatever happened to him had to finish Dark Lord´s treatment of disrespect and worsened the injury. A cruel smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth. He gave a step closer to Selden, that flinched.

 

_ “You...you’ll stay here...trapped...and I will make sure you’ll burn!” _

 

  The ghostly voice that came out of Piett’s mouth was not his own...but Needa’s!

 

  Selden screamed and couldn’t help but to turn and run away from that place.

 

  Watching her flee, the small Admiral laughed hysterically...Half of it his own voice, the other half Needa’s.

  Both voices joined uttered darkly…

 

_ “Revenge will be ours…” _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


   Selden ran to the hangar. She stopped caring about looking  dignified. 

 

  Needa’s arrowing laughter echoed through the corridors, mocking her and tormenting her.

   A hand grasped her and pulled her to the supply closet. She instinctively started to fight, but two pair of hands held her down. 

 

  “Madam, please calm down...calm down or we never manage to get out of here alive,” a young trooper recently transferred to the Avenger, after it’s Captain’s demise, was one of the unaffected people. He was together with a frightened young nurse. 

 

  Selden stopped fighting  and stared at the pair of terrified young people standing in front of her. 

  “ You two...I’ve seen you before...you are not part of this, you were on the shuttle with me.” she gave a deep sigh and steeled herself.

   Nobody could blame her for running, after Piett had just done something which was beyond any scientific explanation.

   Selden hoped that Lord Vader would be able to deal with the Admiral.

 

  “Yes, madam, we were. When we got here in the first place, we noticed all people around us behaving weirdly, like talking about Captain Needa as if he was still alive, like he needed them. People were starting to behave crazy all around, madam” he looked around and continued “ A friend of mine, who was transferred with me, mocked their dead Captain. They tore him to the pieces and those pieces were used to decorate the corridor. Then the suicides started... I saw my commanding officer in mess hall yesterday… At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then, he put his cutlery down got up and said _ ‘my Captain needs me’ _ . 

  The others nodded in approval, like it was the best thing they could hear. Congratulations were made. Really, they even told him, that they were looking forward to join him. “ the trooper took deep breath and continued “ He took the knife and started to stab himself on the neck over and over. The others did nothing they just watched, and when I tried  to do something about it. They pulled me back and held me there. The blood was everywhere as he kept stabbing himself... Finally he collapsed on the table...I can still hear his gurgling last breaths. Do you know what the others did? Nothing, they resumed their meal. The blood was on them, on their food and yet they simply continued with their meal. They even addressed the Commander like he was still here alive and kicking.” 

 

  He looked at Captain Selden with terror in his eyes. 

 

  The trembling blonde nurse added between sobs “ I saw the my colleagues sealing themselves inside  the hyperbaric chamber and … “ She didn’t finish the description of yet another bizarre suicide. 

 

  Selden felt somehow relieved that there were others like her who did not join the collective madness. 

 “You two were transferred at the same time like me...which means after Needa's death. You are seemingly unaffected, like me, which means there must be something, that’s making all of these people behave like they’re suffering a psychosis. It can be either a virus or a bacteria... it can even be some kind of a toxin! I just saw the Admiral speaking, with Needa's voice coming out of is kriffin’ mouth...so I may be affected by it too...” 

  She tried to find some logical explanation for the whole situation, but her words were empty even to her ears. 

 

  “Or let’s just pretend that Captain Needa somehow haunts this ship and his causing people to … to join him in whatever circle of hell he is now. They all repeat the same thing before they commit suicide: _ ‘The Captain needs me’ _ . So...he takes those who are part of the crew... _ his old crew _ . Not us.” 

  If somebody told her such things hours ago she would have ordered the poor bastard to undergo an extensive psychiatric evaluation. 

  The nurse’s shocked stare locked on the young trooper, as he carefully formulated his reply. “ This ship _ is  _ cursed, Mam.. and we need to get away from it. Or I’m sure it will get us. Madam, it even made Lord Vader  run away from the Avenger! If he feels threatened by this  _ presence _ , what chances do we have?” 

 

 Selden nodded, she was still taken aback from Vader's hasty leave. 

  “I will personally deliver the Admiral to the Executor and you two will join me. A Guard and a nurse will be necessary. The Admiral is injured; his arm is broken. Let’s go.”

 

   They moved through the corridors to the hangar. The transport leaving for the  Executor was waiting for them.

   Selden took her datapad out of her pocket and keyed in her report on  the whole situation at the Avenger and the  Admiral’s strange behavior too... in case she would not make it on the shuttle.

   Lord Vader had to be informed. He was known for his powers, perhaps he would end this thing. 

    She shivered with cold as they got closer to the Lambda shuttle.

 

   First she had to manage to leave that damn place…

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Lieutenant Diera, had done the routes taking Vader, and the new Captain of the Avenger to that cursed ship, and bringing Vader back to the Executor 

  He came back from his transport assignment, livid and scared, telling everyone wild tales of a burning officer and spread out corpses from suicidal crewmen.

 

   “They even let the corpses where they fell, believe me. It is like a plague ship!” he told his bunk mates.

  Then, the next morning, he found one of his friends hanging from a shower pipe in the common ‘freshers!

  It scared him shitless! He learned later that his friend used to serve on the Avenger. He’d been there for a  standard year. He had left a note scribbled on a piece of flimsy.  _ ‘I obey only to my captain’s orders.’, it read… _

  Diera could not sleep well after that.

  Later, his CO had called him into his office and gave him the orders which assigned the poor bastard, to bring back Admiral Piett...if he was still alive!

  Diera was standing on the ramp of the shuttle and noticed three people running towards it.

  Captain Selden, one stormie and some girl from the medical corps. 

 

  “Lieutenant,” The Captain barked as she  gave him her pad. ”If for some reason, I am unable to go with you, make sure that this will get to the hands of Lord Vader personally. The future of us all depends on it. Hide it from Admiral. If he finds out, you are dead.” 

 

  Diera pocketed the pad just in time. The blast door opened and showed a stormtroopers honor Guard and almost lost between them was the petite Admiral. Diera to his horror noticed as they closed that some Stormtroopers had blood smeared on their armors, fresh and old alike. The Admiral’s uniform was wrinkled and his right sleeve was covered by crusted blood which was shining under the light like it was frozen. 

  Diera paled even more when he saw the bone split which tore through the uniform. 

 

  “Lieutenant we are ready to leave and” he turned to Selden “ Captain, you will remain in this ship....” As the woman paled even more, the Admiral smirked at her.”You should be happy Selden! After all, you craved so much this captaincy aboard the Avenger...now you have it! Enjoy it … while you still breathe...” 

  The Admiral's voice sounded strange to Diera’s ears. It was that clearer Coruscanti inflection used by Needa, but this time the voice was something Piett’s and Needa’s tone. Selden felt a queasiness taking over her, and her hands darted to her neck like she was choking. 

  The Admiral walked past her and climbed aboard the shuttle.

 

   Diera followed behind and he almost jumped back with a squeal, when the Admiral looked at him. 

  His eyes had turned completely black...all of it...like a black hole sucking him in.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Lord Vader was surprised when he was informed that shuttle from the Avenger was bringing a very much alive Admiral Piett!

   He decided to personally see what the Avenger and its curse had done to the man.

  As the passenger from the shuttle approached the Dark Lord. He could notice that Piett’s face looked even more blank than usual.

   The obvious negligence the Admiral seemed to have towards his own injury, was a warning sign. It screamed within him, as he felt the ominous presence through his Force enhanced senses...something or someone had taken over Admiral Piett. 

Vader had expected a torn corpse not that! 

 

  “Did you missed me,  _ My Lord _ ?” Piett mouth open to corrosively utter those words...but Needa's voice came out. 

  Vader instinctively activated his lightsaber, and almost cut the Admiral in half. 

  He stopped himself just millimeters from slicing him through

 

   “You are dead... You should not have been able to return ...you never possessed the power of the Force...only the Force can bring back someone... ” he raged, as he switched off his lightsaber

 

   “The Force...ah yes...” Needa’s mocking voice hissed at Vader “that is not my thing, indeed...you did this to me…you murdered me. You brought me back, my ship brought me back, my crew brought me back!” Needa in Piett’s body circled around Vader. “And I will get my vengeance for what you have done to me! You and everyone who brought down my untimely death... I will have not only the Avenger but also the fleet...I will have whatever I want!” A cold  laugh filled the hangar “ This little man was the only thing that stood between me and your precious Executor. Strong willed he is, but now he starts to understand that each crew member who joins me willingly is giving me the strength to devour more...resistance is futile...“ 

 

  Vader thought that he knew everything about the darkness as a Sith lord, but what he was facing now, was something beyond his comprehension, beyond any of Palpatine’s teachings!

  He had to stop this vengeful spirit he had created, or this fleet would be utterly doomed, dragged to the void, cursed for eternity. 

 

   “Yes, you will loose” Needa chuckled and the tiny hands of the Admiral, suddenly hit Vader straight in the chest, with the force of an AT-AT!  The Dark Lord was sent flying across the corridor.

   The laugh suddenly stopped and Piett collapsed on the ground. 

  The hangar personal darted away in total panic. 

 

  Vader pulled himself back on his feet and walked to fallen Admiral.

  The body in the bloodied uniform looked even more tiny than usual.

 

  Vader checked him. The man was still breathing albeit being unconscious. 

  He turned sharply to lieutenant Diera who shakily handed him the Pad with report.

 

   “My lord, Captain Selden’s report.” He said with his voice laced with sheer terror. 

  Vader grabbed the pad and activated his intercom. Piett had to be kept alive otherwise they had a much bigger problem coming their way... they had already lost the Avenger to collective madness. He would let the Executor fall to Needa’s vengeful spirit too.

 

   Selden would not give up. He knew that woman well. She was a competent, seasoned ISD captain with just the right amount of murderous ambitions. 

  “Vader here. We have a  Medical emergency in hangar bay C-7743.  It’s Admiral Piett!”

 

  He started to read Selden's report and his grim expectations were confirmed. 

  More dead bodies...as the toll of dead people grew, the more powerful and twisted the spirit of the Avenger became. 

 

  The medical team rushed in and took Piett. 

  Vader looked after them and murmured “‘I killed you once Captain Needa, but is seems that you needed double tap in order to get you down for good.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Piett opened his eyes to the beeping of the medical machines attached to him, and to the distinct sound of Vader's breathing apparatus.

   He wanted to sit up, but found out that he was restrained to the bed.

   “ Calm down Admiral,”  Vader ordered and he could feel the pressure on his brain to comply with the Dark Lord’s orders. He stopped struggling with his restraints... “That is better. What is the last thing that you remember?”

 

   The question almost triggered another panic attack, considering who was asking it, and Piett’s fragmented memory of how he got there from the Avenger, seemed to be wrapped in a cold mist. “I ...” he croaked like he had something in his throat “I remember you tossing me into the Avenger’s Captain’s bedchamber...” he was already doomed and it did not matter how he would perish, or rather when the foretold flames would claim him.

 

  ”Yes, you were meant to be punished..obviously it did not work in the supposed way. I need to know what happened in order to secure the fleet from whatever is happening there. Every piece of information is vital, Piett... so pull yourself together and speak!” Vader was used to Piett’s eternally nervous aura, but now the Admiral was scared yes, but at the same time at peace with himself. 

 

“When the doors closed something started to choke me, and I heard Captain Needa’s voice telling me that I will die in blaze of fire. And that the Avenger would have it’s revenge.Then blackness my lord... and I woke up here.” Firmus Piett was crouched on his bed as his binds allowed him. He tried to conserve as much warmth as possible. 

 

  Vader nodded “ I see. You were brought here suffering from severe hypothermia, arm fracture and … “ Vader looked at the pad with Piett’s medical record from the incident. It was the only one and it would be destroyed. “Admiral some of your injuries could be sustained only by a certain _ application of force _ on an unwilling partner and those were recent...which brings me to another question. What was the actual nature of your personal relationship with Captain Needa?”

 

   That question took the Admiral by surprise.

  He looked at the Dark Lord, swallowing hard, deciding what he should or not disclose to him. 

 

 Lorth would never ever hurt him deliberately, yes there was one time, when things got rougher, but it was because of hurry and negligence.

 

“Listen Piett, I couldn’t care less about, what you and Needa did or didn’t do...but the whole fleet is being threatened by his growing presence. And now you brought him aboard the Executor. So, I want to know, if you can stop him!” Vader practically growled at the small officer. His only regret was, that he could not strangle Piett too, for the thing his little careless affair had brought upon them. 

 

  “We were close...really close...” came the whispered reply. 

 

  Vader sighed “I thought so, your emotional connection to him made you not only survive, but allowed him to extend his influence beyond the Avenger. You serve as a receptacle for him due to that connection. He possessed you, so he could deliver me a message. He hoped that I would kill you, thus opening the gateway for him to draw in this ship. We must put an end to this! You have a fleet of living people to command Admiral Piett !Do not dwell on the dead!” Vader stood up and the pad in his hands shattered to pieces. “ Report to duty as soon as possible and I will watch over you Piett...”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Selden was sipping water and chewing on the emergency rations, remaining in her designated quarters most of the time.

The investigation on what was causing all of these grim events, was being conducted by the new additions to the crew. Everyone who had not served with the late Needa, seemed to remain unaffected by the madness that ran through the Avenger. They undertook it discreetly, since she didn’t want to stir the suspicion of the crew.

  The Captain feared that could precipitate the suicide rate…

  The stench of death filled the ship. 

 

  The Admiral had contacted her and her new orders were to get the Kuat-Drive docks for refitting. But Avenger would go to an abandoned dock, where it was to remain under quarantine, until all the necessary maintenance work was done. 

  It was up to  Selden to make it possible. She spit the tough dried meant, as the buzzer announced her XO’s presence.

  Lieutenant Riva was about to escort her to the meeting where such orders were to be discussed. Selden sat on her designated place, this time in order to not rise too much suspicion. 

 

 Lord Vader was counting on her to bring back order to this ship and this crew.

 

  She would not fail him!

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter II**

  
  
  


__  Admiral Piett checked his agenda. There had been a big load of work that fell behind because of his stay at the medbay. Lord Vader had instructed the medical staff to do every other kind of medical exams...including a rather strenuous psychological exam!

 

  These last two weeks in isolation had at least seemed to make Needa’s ghost less prone to sudden appearances…

  Though the death toll aboard the Avenger was still growing, and even in the Executor, some weird tales were spreading throughout the men. 

 

Trying to absent himself of the rising pressure on his skull and the chilling feeling that ran through his spine, he’d thrown himself into his duties, hoping to find a way of containing Needa’s presence. 

 

  Now he had one last thing on his schedule, but it was a rather unpleasant one... 

  He sighed and picked up his comlink.

 

  “ Admiral Piett here, I would like to see you in my office in twenty minutes, General Veers.” 

 

  He looked at the glass with water in front of him...it was starting to freeze.

 

   He knew, what it meant.

   He was not alone and the curse of the Avenger had come with him to the Executor. “He will be transferred out of your reach, you will not get him … no I will not let you get him Lorth.” 

    The temperature was dropping fast. The chilling air was nearly choking him. 

   “You have your ship, your crew and you have my soul. I will not allow you to drag any more unfortunates to the hell you have created,” he said as the spider web cracks started spreading throughout the glass. 

  The curse of Avenger was going stronger and the suicide rate on that ship had skyrocketed. But to his horror it seemed to have spread over to the rest of the fleet. 

 

  Those who had previously served on The Avenger, were asking for transfer. And when their CO’s denied them of such transfers, reports of some fatal accident or yet another suicide, appeared here and there.

 

__   He had to do something. 

 

 General Maximilian Veers was a friend of his and Needa’s. There might be a chance, that Lorth’s spirit would… Piett did not want think about the consequences to their common friend!

  He checked the transference papers for the General. 

 

__ Lord Vader recently started avoiding him, after the incident with Selden was reported to him. 

 

  He was told by the Dark Lord himself that he was seemingly possessed by a malevolent entity.

  He’d woken up in The Lady’s medbay with no memory whatsoever of the last 24 hours... except Needa’ s ghost warning about his demise.

 

__  The door to his office slid open and the familiar tall figure of Veers marched through it.

  He was going to hate for what he was about to do...but it was for the best. After all Max had his family to think about...and Thrawn was not such a bad Commanding Officer!

 

“General,” he straightened himself into the perfect posture. This was something that needed a certain formality, if he was to carry this through! ”You served this Squadron for the glory of the Empire, on various battlefields where you brought countless victories with your bravery and tactical abilities. Now it’s my duty to inform you, that Your skills and abilities are needed on a very difficult part of the galaxy. One I have no doubt you and your men will bring into order, as you have so proudly done along your outstanding career. These are your transference orders. You will be given the choice to take your family with you. Vice Admiral Thrawn has assured me he will be most delighted to have you serve with him, and I guarantee you nothing will lack you and your family! You’ll be expected to land on the planet Nirauan in three days. A shuttle will take you to Denon, for you to take whatever actions you feel necessary for your family’s voyage to the Unknown Regions. Long live to the Emperor!” He handed an outraged Veers the necessary documents with his now too bony hands. “ report to your transport immediately, safe journey...and  send warm regards to Mia and the girls.” 

 

  Veers looked angrily at the transference orders that seemed to almost sting in his hands.

 

  “Transference? To the Unknown Regions? Are you out of your mind?” He raged at Piett.”Who put you up to this? Vader?” 

 

  “May I remind you that I’m your superior officer,  _ General Veers _ ? My orders are not to be contested, but obeyed! Am I making myself clear?” He bit off at his longtime friend, trying to convene a strength he did not feel anymore….Needa’s spirit was beginning to drain him of his strength.

 

  The General took a step back and straightened himself back. A cold rigidity took over his features. So that was how Piett wanted to play it? Sending him, his wife and his children to the confines of the Unknown Regions? Because he knew by the Admiral’s phrasing that the  _ option _ of taking his family with him was not really an option at all...it was an order!

 

  He stored his orders in his jacket’s pocket and saluted the shorter man with all the dignity he could muster.

 

  “As you wish... _ Sir _ !”

 

  And with a sharp about face, the disgruntled General left for the door, just pausing to look back on his friend…

 

  “This has something to do with that nonsense of Needa’s ghost haunting the Squad, hasn’t it?” He asked bluntly.

 

  Piett didn’t answer, but his shiver was visible.

 

“Just go now! While there’s still time... Hurry and do not turn around. There is nothing left here for you. Just coldness and pitless hunger,“ he held himself down as he fought the dark compelling urge to take his service blaster and shoot the General. Needa’s vengeance was consuming friend and foe alike. 

 

  “I thought so…” The General lamented...and left.

 

  All alone in his office, Firmus Piett looked at the glass...the water was now completely frozen!

 

  “You leave him be Lorth! For the friendship you once had! Have mercy on him...for the girls and Mia! Do what you will to me, but leave them out of this!”

 

_ “There is no mercy...he will join me … us,”  _ Needa’s velvety voice lurked through his mind.

 

With a sharp screech, the glass vibrated until it shattered to small pieces. But nothing more happened.

  
  


 Exhausted, Piett collapsed into his chair. He was so cold. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


A month after the General’s departure for the Unknown Regions, Admiral Piett was going through the reports about the transfer requests sent by the veteran members of Blizzard Force.

   Most of them had become aware there was something wrong with the fleet. With the absence of their esteemed leader, many of them wanted out...and he couldn’t even blame them!

   Suddenly he felt a light touch around his waist accompanied by the unmistakable smell of that spicy sweet cologne. 

  He was pulled backwards suddenly and landed on his couch. 

 

_ “You think that you can outsmart me, ‘Fir’?” _ The velvet tenor voice whispered in his skull.  _ “You all collaborated with Vader in order to hurt my ship and my crew...Do you think that sending Veers away will save him? “ _ The icy cold fingertips touched his cheek.

   Piett looked around, but he was alone in his office 

 

  “ Lorth, you have your ship... your crew might be willing to follow you into the ninth circle of hell...But I will not allow you to take more souls then you have already claimed. All those dead, Lorth... it must stop. If you  want your revenge! Just kill me! And be done with it!” He called into the darkened office.

   He saw his belt unbuckling on his own. His tunic started to open... 

 

_   “It started, when you betrayed me. “  _ the voice hissed _ “you are mine and i I will make you witness the consequences of your actions...”  _

   The tunic flew away and the ghost touches started to be more intimate.

  “I did not betray you, none of us ever did... You can’t go on hurting innocents! I am protecting the lives under my command. I failed to protect you Lorth….I failed you,  but I will not fail again. Do not make me to fail again, please “ 

 

   He did not fight the touches. Even if he tried, how could he do it? He even welcomed the chilling pressure here and there from the invisible hands that were turning his blood into the fire.

  “You can have me...anyway you want to...but leave the rest of them alone...please…” He pleaded and gasped as an icy cold thrusting feeling entered his body. 

 

_ “I’ll have you anyway I want, there is no can or could, Fir.”  _ the velvety voice continued  _ “You betrayed me, and you plot to betray me again with that little treacherous heart of yours. You can not give me any conditions! You can only watch. I was rough with you because you deserved  that, and you liked it by the end.” _ The light kiss made his lips numb.” _ But now I want to be gentle with you.”   _

  Piett suddenly remembered his lordship remarks about his certain injuries. He did not remember, how he got them. Whatever was done to him, it was right.

    He was responsible for what was happening and it was his fault. So much pain and anger was in the air. 

  If Needa was focused on him, it meant buying time for others and forget all horrors which enveloped the fleet. Just for a moment pretend that nothing had changed.

 

  He arched towards the invisible touch and involuntary spread his legs for more. He was so cold and yet so aroused. “I love you Lorth...so much, I always did and always will.” he whispered and he meant it. “ There will be no more transfers…just ...” the gasp escaped between his bluish lips. He felt suddenly very warm inside, although the ghostly presence on him should have felt icy...but it didn’t anymore.

  Piett was unable to move as the thrusting movements gained speed and strength. He felt his body being forced to sway to the pounding of Needa’s spirit.

 

  Things like these were not supposed to be possible..and yet here he was being taken by an incorporeal entity...the ghost of man he’d loved, and that death had transformed into something different! This spirit, spirit was a twisted, dark, hateful version of his beloved Needa.

 

  If this would kill him, he wouldn’t even mind! Maybe he would become satisfied with his soul, and be done with hellish madness…

 

  As the presence of Needa went harder and faster on Piett. The Admiral started going in and out of consciousness. The feeling was too powerful. He felt himself go over the edge, as he cried out of the unnatural pleasure washing throughout his body. He could hear the cruel laugh in his head, as he felt the cold kisses crushing his lips, forcing him to open his mouth, invading him.

 

_ “I loved you! You were my all..my life...and you stood there and did nothing! None of you tried to stop Vader! My best friend failed me...you, my lover for six years...did nothing! Your silence as I slipped into this hell will be the reason for your downfall...I’ll claim you...both of you!” _

 

  “Lorth, please...I told you...you c-can h-have me…” The burning feeling from before was rapidly slipping away and now his all body was being overrun the a painful cold sensation...his senses screamed with the unbearable coldness. “B-but l-leave M-Max out o-o-of t-this...P-Please..f-for Mia...sh-she di-didn’t do anyth…” He couldn’t utter the last shivering stammered word, as he collapsed due to the cold.

 

  Fog and loud whistling wind took over Piett’s office, before slipping under the door and spreading towards the the halls of the Executor.

 

  Military personnel on every corner of the ship, watched terrified as the supernatural mist ran the halls and corridors, arriving even at the main bridge and Vader’s quarters.

 

   As it reached the dark lord’s chamber, sparks emerged from the spherical form and forced it to open, revealing the unmasked Dark Lord. The device that should lower his breathing mask refused to lower. Vader had to concentrate on the Force as he felt the breath going out of him. He forced the mask out it’s grappling and quickly set it back in place.

  The dark presence was growing each day. He would not stand for it! It would take more than a stubborn ghost to bring the Death Squadron to his knees!

 

  Reaching for the presence of Admiral Piett, he felt him fading faster into a deathly hypotermia...That kriffin’ Cold-Sweat...If he died now, there was no telling, what would happen to this roguish and malicious spirit.

  Even if he blamed Piett for the stupidity of not being able to keep his pants on, he also wasn’t about to risk killing the vessel in which Captain seemed to be anchored.

 

  Pulling out his commlink he ordered the MedCorps to hurry to Piett’s office.

  For now, Vader needed the Admiral alive, but after this mess was cleared he would deal with him nonetheless...

 

  It was already a harboring duty to try to avoid any information about the hauntings and the deaths aboard the Avenger to spread to the whole of Imperial Naval fleet. 

  There’s was no need for panic through the military ranks. The Rebels could get word of it and take advantage of any break in people moral, to attempt an attack! Those idiots would probably take it as a revenge for the battle of Hoth! 

  And now there was no General Veers to instill fear on the enemy, since the Admiral had thought for the best to send him to serve with Vice Admiral Thrawn.

 

  The decision had its logic, since Needa’s friendship with the Veers family was public knowledge. The last thing he needed was this madness to spread out to the army too..

 

  But first, the Avenger had to be taken away from the rest of the fleet. The best solution was sending the ship to the Kuat-Drive Shipyards for a mandatory quarantine and refittings.

The official reason for its quarantine was an unknown alien viral infection with a high mortality rate, which of course could be considered by the superstitious sailors, as a curse sent by Needa beyond his grave.

 

  Vader reached for the Sith holocron and activated it. But any information on dark spirits was sparse. With no real hard info, just vague stories of age old ghost tales. The only common point was the link of such spirits to a person, someone who’d done some kind offense to the deceased. Those people were usually receptacles and gateways for the vengeful spirits.

 

  On the light of these facts, Vader’s determination grew.

  They had to dispose of Needa’s corpse…

 

   A proper funeral ceremony and the cremation of the body usually did the trick, but if done wrong the consequences could be disastrous…

  Since Needa already managed to get a complete hold of his ship, the key to ending all of this was to blow Avenger to bits, before it consumed whole fleet. 

 

  Piett’s latest idea was to secure The Avenger in the abandoned dry docks and arrange for its implosion.

 

  They could make it seem like at critical fault in the propulsion systems, taking down the Avenger without taking the docks, which were absolutely vital for their war effort!

  Sacrificing anyone aboard the ship was not even an obstacle for Vader. They were dispensable…

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  The medical staff were on edge as they fussed around the Admiral’s prone figure. They were connecting all kinds of sensors on Piett in order to monitor his vital functions in detail. The temperature kept dropping. If the warm bacta infusions they got running through Piett didn’t work, than he would die...and then they would have to answer to Vader.

 

  The Dark Lord stood ominously still, waiting for the outcome of yet another crisis.

  Needa seemed to only be able to get closer to Piett and the people who used to serve with him. All others seemed to be safe from his dark influence. 

  For that reason, he had to keep Piett alive and well, which was unpleasant.

 

When Vader and the MedCorps had arrived at the Admiral’s office, they’d found it locked. 

  He had tried to punch in the override codes, but the panel was malfunctioning. 

 He had to use a more aggressive way. 

 He pulled out his lightsaber and cut his way through, ignoring the looks of the crew staring at him. 

 It had taken him a couple seconds to get inside of the freezing office. 

 

 A layer of frosting was everywhere. 

  The Admiral was on his sofa with vacant look in his eyes. His tunic and belt was on the floor. 

  Vader noticed for the first time how thin he was. He must have lost a great deal of weight since the problem started. 

 

  Vader had to try and  keep him alive! If he died the consequences could be catastrophic.

 

   Vader had seen the footage from the Avenger and it had not been the least pleasant...The rotting corpses were on the corridors or in the common areas left as they died by their own hand. 

  Selden’s captaincy had turned in a watch over a grotesque graveyard. 

 

  He would not allow this to happen aboard the Executor!

 

The Admiral was severely hypothermic, when they found him. His breathing became slow and erratic as he was slipping to the darkness. Vader cursed in huttese and the medical team rushed in and collected the unconscious Admiral.

 

Needa's ghostly presence had vanished from the premises. He could not sense him anymore. 

 

 Just why he’d tried to freeze Piett to death, when it was obvious they had maintained a physical, if not romantical attachment, was a puzzling question...one he’d get out of the Admiral..if he survived!

 

  Bringing himself back to the current situation, Vader saw the instruments signaling that Piett’s internal temperature was starting to rise to more acceptable levels, and his cardiac register was steady. Barking orders to be informed on Piett’s status, and when he’d be ready for questioning, The Dark Lord turned quickly on his heels and left.

  
  


   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Firmus Piett woke up on the medbay. 

 

  Again. 

 

  But this time he remembered how he got there. 

  He touched his lips. Lorth’s ghostly kisses still lingered there. It nearly killed him and he tried  to ignore the looks, he got from the chief medical officer. 

  Mahdra knew him from ages and had always been quite open with him, but this time she just informed him about his condition and treatment for the frostbites he’d suffered.

  She also informed him that due to his severe weight loss, she’d made an adjustment to his dietary regime. 

 

  The sound of lord Vader’s breathing and his heavy footsteps, made medical personnel scatter in order to give them privacy. 

 

  “I am tired of saving you,Admiral...” he sounded exasperated. The Executor was so close to succumb to the curse with Piett almost perishing due hypothermia, again. 

 

  “Thank you sir,” he replied and looked at Vader with feverish eyes “ my Lord, you told me that this curse could be put to an end with the cremation of captain Needa’s body, right?” Lorth had crossed the final line... the man he had come to love was utterly gone!

  Instead, a ruthless monster had emerged. The monster which devoured life and had changed the Avenger forever, turning it into the hell it now signified... 

 

  His Lorth had been the most wonderful man he’d met! He had always cared about the well being of his crew!

 This new Lorth was murdering them and dragging them to the hell he made from desperation and vengeance.

   It had to end. Lorth had to be stopped, and if he was the key for it, than so be it! 

 

 “Yes Admiral. But that is all but impossible now...” Vader replied darkly. 

 

 “Then we really must burn it all my lord, like we’d spoken before. There’s no other way around this anymore...It’s either the Avenger, or the whole fleet.” Piett replied and his bony fingers pulled the covers closer to his body, trying to convey more warmth to it. 

 

  “I have been giving it some thought...You realise we’re discussing not only the destruction of the Avenger, but also the total loss of the remaining crew?” 

 

  “My Lord, I’m painfully aware of that...we have Captain Selden and about fifty able bodied unaffected crew, which will be enough for handling a short hyperspace jump right into the core of the system’s sun. Safety procedures will have to be disabled, or else ship system would not allow f this suicide jump to be made. They will have be out of hyperspace exactly at the tip of the solar mass, so the ship won’t be able to escape and will burn instantly! Of course they must be sacrificed in order to save the fleet, but if we can do this painlessly, it will be for the best...” he replied, and asking for a datapad from medic, Piett opened the files concerning the Kuati system and showed it to Lord Vader. 

”Here, my lord are the dry docks, and here is the Kuati sun. Selden must secure the bridge before docking and making the micro hyperspace jump here. “ his stylus touched the star ”The Avenger would burn with all hands aboard and cleanse us from the curse. Is that possible to be done by such action, my Lord?” He asked Vader who slowly nodded.

 

   “ If we manage to give Selden the time to do it. Needa’s spirit must be distracted in order not to interfere with the plan nor killing you. The consequences would be dire...” perhaps it was not mistake to select Piett as Admiral of his fleet after all.

 

  Admiral Piett gave him an indifferent look “I can distract him, if you keep me alive long enough. I may succumb to hypothermia or exhaustion both options are our doom. Are you able to keep me alive for the necessary period of time, my Lord? If we succeed, what happens to me afterwards is irrelevant!” Piett s voice was calm and collected. 

  He was planning the battle and he would win it. He had the fleet to save... and try to give peace to the soul of man, he had cared so much for.

 

“I am able to keep you alive or even bring you back” Vader replied 

 

“Please...not the latter... the problems we had with Lorth Needa are more than enough...” Piett replied and switched of his pad.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
  


**Chapter III**

 

  
  


Captain Selden pushed herself to the service hatch where she hid the coded transceiver and as scheduled she contacted the Executor. 

  The Avenger was manned by nothing more than a skeleton crew. 

  The bizarre suicides kept eating trough the crew. Some parts of the ship lost their life support systems, and bodies were decaying everywhere.  

 

  Captain Selden knew, that they must reach the old abandoned part of the dry docks, and then she would get out of this hell hole. 

 

  The holographic image flickered and showed the Admiral, obviously in medbay confined to a bed. 

  He looked so thin and frail, with his small hands holding a pad 

 

  “It’s good to see you’re still alive, Captain. “ he said, instead of the usual formalities. “ The reports are not optimistic. However there is a plan, how to get us rid of this plagued ship and stop the poisonous presence from spreading its influence all over the fleet.”

 

  The sounds of a respirator sounded menacing as Vader spoke “ The Avenger must be destroyed, and you Captain will see, that it will be done. Admiral Piett will make sure that you will be spared from the malicious cursed presence.“ 

 

Piett nodded sharply “ Captain the docking is out of the option list. The Avenger must be utterly destroyed! Blasting the Executor or through self destruction could do it, but it is too slow and  the risk of damaging the docks is non-acceptable. But there is another quick and viable option. “ he looked at a horrified Selden. “We are both dead already and we know it... but we have a duty towards the living. You will input into the Avenger, the coordinates for a micro hyperspace jump into the Kuati sun. The Avenger will be completely burned down and this nightmare will be over...”  

 

  Captain Selden felt her head spinning and the ground failing under her. Her career, her life had indeed come to an end when she took over the captaincy of this ill-fated Star Destroyer!

 

  The Admiral was an insane bastard,  but this was making sense. She and the crew would have to die in order to bring the curse down. 

 

“Sir may I have a question?” As Piett holographic figure nodded, she continued.” How will you distract the _ ghost _ ? What will stop him from stopping us? “ 

 

  Piett looked suddenly very sad and exhausted “That is my concern and it will be done... this mission will be completed! Oh, and Captain? We’re both on this mission without a homeport return option...” Piett did not tell her that he had to make it trough for the sake of the fleet.

 

  Selden nodded and braced herself. ”The action is a necessary one, Sir...i understand it! We must hurry or i will be pushing this ship through space all by myself...”

 

  “I’m aware of it Captain. The more we wait, the more time will run out on us...” he started to discuss the timetable with Selden, making sure no detail of this suicide plan would fail. When he ended the transmission, Piett closed his eyes heavily. 

 

  He was so tired...

 

 “You did not tell Selden, how you will distract Needa. What is your plan Admiral? Shake hands with him and drink tea?” Vader's voice sounded annoyed. 

 

  “We were close...he will come to me! But my closeness to him has already caused an open fracture and a near death experience through severe hypothermia….I can distract him, but according my physician I am on the verge of exhaustion. The next induced hypothermia will most likely end me. Thus you must support my vital functions until Selden destroys the Avenger.” He replied to him.

 

  There were only few occasions when Vader was glad that he wore a mask...this was one of them!  

  “So, I will basically support you, while you and Needa… that is disgusting “ 

 

 “ It’s either this...or he wins!” Piett replied harshly” You told me to mind the living. So I do it!”

 

  Lord Vader was a bit surprised by the harsh and angry tone coming from the usually very polite Admiral Piett. 

 

  “Do not fail me, Admiral!” Vader said but it was an empty threat he knew if they fail Piett would be dead and reporting the whole incident to the Emperor would be the least of his many problems.

 

  Piett looked at him “ I will not my Lord, if you do not.” He was not suicidal but he was realistic about his chances. “My lord we must be sure that our deceit will work, and that we can stop this for good. Suicides are being reported all over the fleet already. I presume that he’s starting to spread out his influence. “ he pulled the thermal blanket closer to his body and continued.” I have a list of all fleet personnel who used to serve under Lorth... I mean Captain Needa’s command. You have all the statistics here. “ He produced the pad with the graphs and figures as well as list of names. 

” Those who served with him for more than five years are dead, all of them! Than the mortality rate slowly drops. My theory is that whomever was closer to him, is craving to  _ “join the crew” _ on his raging road to vengeance.” Piett cocooned more into the blanket and observed the Dark Lord. 

 

  “You were possessed by him, because of your personal connection to him. He can not possess you for longer period without risking your death by hypothermia. Which also means your body temperature, can be used as an indicator of when his spirit is or is not among us. And right now he isn’t…” Vader pointed at the holoscreen indicating the Admiral’s internal temperature as being within normal pattern. “You are like a homing beacon to him. Even more so than those people. But his influence on them is still very powerful. “ He pointed at the list.” He can not affect all others ...yet!” 

 

  Piett nodded “That is a most valid theory my Lord. The question is, why did he avoid to kill you directly? “ Vader almost told Piett about his run through the corridor of the Avenger, the malfunction of his chamber or the hit which made him fly across the corridor, but he changed his mind. 

“ He is not that strong!” Vader replied but the look he got from Piett said it all.” He tried but it was more like a warning, or showing me what he can do. Perhaps he wants me to witness the loss of the fleet.” He admitted

 

  “That goes for both of us my lord, otherwise he would killed me on the Avenger, but he did not... why? Because he could not transfer himself to the Executor without me, at the time...only through me, would he get to the rest of the fleet? But I don’t think he meant to actually bring down the entire fleet. I think he would use the fact that we are still looking for the escapees from Hoth, to also exact his revenge on them!”

 

  Lord Vader leaned towards the Admiral. “Admiral, are you implying that he is after those rebels who caused his failure?”

 

   Piett nodded ”It is a possibility...which doesn’t mean he would not decide to try to finish us too! Anyway, our concern now is that the medical staff can prepare me for the plan in order to survive it trough. It would be of great help, if you can sense his presence or at least the area where his last residual presence is still strong. Can you find where is he my lord?” 

 

 Lord Vader tilted his head and slowly nodded. “ the Avenger and ...no wait here on the Executor” he said and his hand touched his lightsaber.

Piett looked around like he was expecting something

 

  ”Where?” He whispered.

 

  “Not here but...” 

 

  Loud screaming cut their discussion. Piett slid from the bed still with the thermoblanket around his shoulders. 

  The huge hand in a black glove grabbed him by his shoulder

  ”Where do you think that you are going, Admiral?” Vader was not keen to expose Piett to another potentially fatal encounter with the ghost. 

 

  “To find out what is happening on my ship, Sir...” he replied. But Vader pushed him back on the bed. 

 

  “Stay here Admiral, that is an order! And for force sake, eat something. You’re no good to this plan under starvation...” 

 

  Vader left the room and went to investigate the source of the screaming. 

  The turbolift took him to the flight deck level and he instructed the Security Forces to secure that area, and not let anyone approach the source of the screams. 

  He walked swiftly, as the sounds of a high pitched wailing grew louder and louder. He took a sharp turn and froze on the spot.

  Lieutenant  Diera was on the ground and a petite female janitor was swinging one of the emergency axes on him over and over.

   She obviously wanted him to realise, that he was dying “Traitor , you betrayed my Captain... traitor!!!” she was screaming at him and together they made hellish sounds of anger combined with human agony. 

 

 Vader backed off and touched his comlink “Admiral, the janitor number 0350660... is she on your list? “

 

  The freezing air was filling his respirator.

 

  “Yes my Lord. She served for six months on the Avenger. Afterwards she requested transfer here. I think it was because she had her man here,” Piett informed him

 

  ”I see...  Well she just killed your pilot and... for kriffin’ Hell! “ Vader swore as a spray of blood hit him and the presence vanished. ”Admiral, your theory just got supported by my findings. Can you check who was that man she slain?  “ the young woman was dead, as well as her victim. 

 

  “Wait a minute... here it is, Second Lieutenant Diera.” Piett told him. 

 

  “Admiral I must go into meditation, in order to be able to sustain your vitals... and please try not to project too much of your ‘distraction’ of Needa’s ghost... it would help me to concentrate a bit more” 

 

  “Yes my lord” came the shaky reply.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Captain Selden looked at the steward who brought her food. the  Ensign Savv saluted and suddenly the cold wind swept through her office. 

 

  “The Captain needs me. I am late with his dinner.” the young man murmured and marched out of her office. 

  She was not surprised when she heard the dull thud of the body outside. 

  She was grimly aware that she stopped to care about suicides and was somehow happy that he did it outside, so there would be no corpses or blood in her office. 

 

  Admiral Piett had set the plan in motion. They would emerge from

hyperspace in twenty standard minutes near the supposed dry dock. 

  Her people were ready and standing by, waiting for her orders. 

  She stood up and strapped her belt with her service blaster.

  That bastard Needa was right, she would burn but he would burn with her. She would drag him to hell where he belonged and this time for real. She went through the door of her office and stepped over the body of Savv. She walked between the bodies in various stages of decomposition. 

 

  It was time to set things in motion. She touched the comlink and uttered “ It starts now!” Selden ran towards the bridge from where she could hear blaster fire. 

 

  Her final battle had just began.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


The chief medical officer, personally administered the last hypospray in the Admiral’s arm 

 

  “ I do not like it Firmus, you are a walking pharmacy, with all the drugs you just took. We used that stuff against hypothermia on Hoth, but we gave it to the men before the battle who …” she did not finished as Piett interrupted her. 

 

  “ Mhadra, I know that you did not inject 1,65 tall midgets with 40 kilos please spare me from that kind of sermon.... You were bragging that I was chubby, just because i reached 70 kilos, so for kriff sake pump me with antifreeze till I almost burst” 

  She shook her head in resignation and handed him his tunic “ just stay safe I had you here for more times than I liked. And do not worry I’ve now learned a new skill...how to unfreeze Admirals” 

   He did not reply, as he buttoned his tunic he walked out. Only when he was almost out of the room, did he turn back to her, with an empty look in his eyes.

   “Mhadra, i must be kept alive until lord Vader says otherwise our future depends on it.” 

 

  He left the medbay with his resolve unwavering. It was about time to get the plan going.

  Soon Selden would set her part in motion. No he had to get his part in this started. 

 

  He decided that his personal quarters would be the place to play his part. At least, if his number was truly up, he go out with some dignity!

 

  Piett sat on the sofa. He was unsure how to begin, perhaps thinking about Lorth and their last time together, a moment stolen in one of the freezing corridors of Echo Base, would do the trick. 

 

  He closed his eyes and almost felt the icy air on his skin. He could hear his lover’s ragged whisper in his ear...like it had happened yesterday…

 

_ “We have twenty minutes until Veers starts looking for us, and I know the trick to make you stop shivering..” _

  Lorth was impossible in such matters. And where was an opportunity, he simply took it!

 

   He started to shiver. The coldness wasn’t only in his mind. The temperature in his room was indeed dropping.

 

  He saw his breath rise into a cloud of fog, and he instantly knew that Lorth was here with him. 

  He felt the icy lips on his nape and hands around his waist _ “you crave me so much Fir”  _ he heard the whisper  _ “ so eager to have me here despite knowing that it could kill you before your time”  _ another kiss made him start to shiver  _ “I do have to thank you for your help.... You were instrumental in getting my crew back. You, my dear were the gateway....you let me in, with your own need for me. Do you think I could have grown stronger, that I could have spread my presence and my influence towards the rest of the fleet if not for you? You always called for me...even if you did it unconsciously....and now, you’re the last obstacle for me to get a hold of my crew forever!”  _

 

  Piett leaned into the touch. The chrono on the wall, told him that he had to last for twenty minutes. 

  He hoped that Mhadra’s stuff and Lord Vader combined would make him pull through this. 

 

 “ Lorth you killed so many innocents... for what? “ he said and the kiss he received, made his lips go numb

 

_  ”I was betrayed.I was murdered... now I have the chance to claim my revenge! Your love called back...my crew’s loyalty called me back... so I came to them and to you! And I’ll take you all with me! You’ll all join me on my eternal voyage...”   _ the voice was Lorth’s but the words belonged to monster that had been created at the time of his execution. Vader had created this. But by standing by and doing nothing, he was also responsible...he’d truly betrayed him. This darkness was his doing too.

 

  ”Lorth… “ he whispered as he leaned in to the invisible icy embrace “I am so sorry... “ 

 

  A soft chuckle was his answer

 

_  “And yet you are betraying me still, luring me into trap, siding with man who murdered me! Fir you really are what they call you, behind your back, you backstabbing little navy stinko...” _ Piett felt Needa pulling his tunic loose from his slacks and opening it, as he pressed him against the sofa.  _ ”You have no idea of all we could achieve, with the fleet roaming between the worlds...between this reality and the other side... I will tell you a little secret. I can not roam freely... I can not get my ship fully under my command, until it ultimately joins me on this side. Your Cleverly designed plan, Fir.. .and Selden and her bunch’s sacrifice, are the last piece I need to free my ship and my crew, and bring them all to me. I wanted my ship and my crew and you gave them to me!”  _ The laughter tore through the silence of the room.

 

 Piett felt like he was drowning...he knew he should do something...He knew. Lorth knew...he was counting on his actions to get what he wanted. And now he trapped himself here, with Lorth...unable to warn Vader or Selden…

 

  The invisible hands kept stripping of his clothes, until he was completely naked. The ghostly presence kept taunting him, the icy running through his body, making him hard and wanting...desperately wanting!

 

  He’d always liked to be carried around, having his legs around his partner waist and arms around his nape.

  He’d always dated men who were able to do it. He was too proud to admit his weakness of liking to be handled like that. 

 

  Lorth had figured it out, pretty soon into their relationship, and started to hit the Avenger’s gym more often. 

 

  The unseen force pulled him up and arranged him in a mocking version of his favorite way. 

 

  He tried to struggle, but was backed violently against the wall and held there. 

 

_  “That plan of yours was very clever! You were always scheming from behind, pulling the strings in the right direction to save your own neck. you killed me and now you plan to destroy my ship... _ “ Piett desperately clawed the air as he felt coldness  enveloping him and taking him deeply.  _ “I counted on it, Fir,” _ the icy kiss cut off his words, before he could attempt a reply, turning his breath into moans  _ ”pity that only now I find  that you like to be handled a bit roughly...we could have had fun with it...when I was still alive!” _ the monster voice hissed in his skull. _ “Soon enough Selden and the rest of the crew will join me, and the Avenger will be under my command. Soon, vengeance will be ours!” _

 

  Piett shivered. He had to do something to stop Selden before she took the final step of their plan. He reached to his pocket for his comlink and it flew away from his grasp. Piett desperately concentrated his thoughts on Vader. Hoping the Dark Lord could sense him and act in time to stop Selden.

 

_   “If you perish now, then the Avenger and the its crew will emerge from their last flight,  as something new and dark. All those souls will give me immense power… do not fight it Fir. You are so hot inside, so accepting like always, my little Axillan whore. I know quite how you were in your youth...doing what it took to get further in the Academy and on the ships in which you have served...All those dirty little secrets of yours...I always knew you cheated on me, but I always forgave you that and made a blind eye to it. All because I loved you to the point of madness! And what did you do? Where were you when they took to Vader to meet my end? Nowhere...you left me...just when I needed you most! I died, because you were to much of a coward to come to my defense! And that, I cannot forgive you...any of you! Never!” _

  Piett felt the shame and the pain hitting him hard. He had never, ever told anybody how hard it had been for man a of his build, to survive on Axilla or make it through the Academy. Or even getting to the command of the Anti-Piracy forces... Those things were locked deeply in him.

 

  “pl-please Lo-lorth s-s-stop…” He whispered over and over. But his body arched and he wrapped his legs tightly around the invisible solid waist of the man who kept him pinned against as he thrusted harder inside of him.

  He fought the urge to give up, and drift into pleasure, abandoning himself to the icy unconsciousness. “Lorth...oh gods...yes...more, please...more...I don’t care...I don’t...” He stopped fighting his insane, desperate need. The deep, fast thrusts were sending him over the edge fast, Everything had lost its value and meaning the day he lost Lorth...he hadn’t felt complete since his lover was gone, and on this mad moment, being with him mattered more than his life...more than the fate of the fleet. Lorth still wanted him despite all of his little dark secrets...despite his repeated betrayal. 

  His moans turned into deep cries of unmistakable pleasure, as his body went taut and the building tension exploded as he came.

 

  He didn’t care if he died anymore...the overwhelming orgasm had drained of both his will and his strength.

  He knew he was damned! Maybe he deserved it...maybe they all did...he just didn’t care…

 

   “Take me…” Piett whispered with a sob, as the presence released him and he slid to the floor and began to slip away from consciousness.

  
  
  


 

                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

  Selden raised her blaster and shot lieutenant Riva, right between her eyes. She did it with a grim satisfaction. That lunatic had been getting on her nerves. 

 

  “The bridge is secured.“ She barked into her comlink, as her crew took over the stations.

   She personally set the coordinates into the Command Bridge navigational computer. She looked through the wide transparisteel window of Command Center, and took a deep breath. 

  She thought that this moment would never come, but here she stood with her small but determined team who was ready to sacrifice themselves in line of duty...and  so did she. 

 

  “Lord Vader, mission proceeding without incidents. We are now on the final stage!“ she said quickly to the commlink. Then she turned to her people “It was an honor to serve with you.” and she pulled the hyperdrive lever.

 The Avenger shook lightly as it left realspace and the stars around them stretched into lines.

  In her last moments, she thought about what it would have felt to take this once majestic Star Destroyer, roaming through the stars... She never got to hear Lord Vader's frantic words.

  ”Abort the mission. Do your hear me? Captain Selden. Abort the mission, do not make the jump...”

 

   But it was too late....

 

   The Avenger came out of lightspeed right in front of the big yellow star that was the center of the Kuat system. Its gravity well drew the ISD to its heart, ravaging the hull and bursting the transparisteel windows. The surface temperature was enough for everyone aboard meet their deaths instantly. 

 

  It was a daunting vision...the Avenger, pulled by the Star’s gravity… being consumed in blaze of fire as the Kuati sun enveloped her, like a lover in a fiery embrace…

 

  Suddenly, the mighty Avenger was no more…

  
  
  


                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Piett was lying on the floor, and his body was succumbing to the freezing embrace that held him tightly. 

  He wanted to sleep... he was so tired...he just wanted to doze off and dream about that icy corridor back on Hoth. But he knew he had to stay awake. 

 

  It was a matter of life and death. 

 

   Gone was the madness brought by the ghostly climax...his ship, his crew was in danger. If only if Selden aborted her mission... they could still try to find a way to seal the Avenger with its curse, forever in the dock yards. Even if he had to be locked away with it, to keep Lorth’s presence confined to the doomed ship. 

 

  He wanted to be with Lorth, he saw no point in going on without him. Life without him was worthless…

 

_  “Thank you, Fir. “ _ The kiss and the touch almost made him go light headed, he couldn’t feel anything anymore...only exhaustion. He stopped shivering from the cold minutes ago.  _ “You set me free. You saved your Lady “  _ he hardly registered the words in his numbed mind.

 

  There were loud thuds on the other side of the door of his quarters. His eyes caught flashes of red here and there, it looked oddly like Lord Vader’s lightsaber…

 

    He closed his eyes and drifted away rocked by the ghostly embrace.

 

   Something warm touched him...not really a touch, more like a wave...slowly spreading throughout his body. A sharp pain took over his lungs as air finally reached them as the last touches of ice left his system.

 

  He was not really surprised when he woke up on the ground, with the Dark Lord’s hands on his chest. The warmth seemed to emanate from them.

   The room smelled of charred durasteel. He turned his head slightly to look in his door’s direction. It had ben slashed to pieces, and he could still see the incandescent edges where Vader’s lightsaber had obviously cut through. 

 

  “That was too close for my taste Admiral. “ The Dark Lord said. Piett could have swore that there was an hint relieve in his voice.

  He coughed and his chest suddenly hurt.

  “I might have accidentally cracked some of your ribs. You are build like an Alderaanian finecast doll Piett, so do not blame me.” He barked as he  made the room for the medical personnel.

 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_  Selden looked around. _

 

_   It was impossible! _

 

_   She stood on the bridge of the ISD Avenger with a full bridge crew. _

 

_   It was impossible...It should have been impossible! _

 

_   She had accomplished her mission.  She’d seen the sun before...she’d sent this Sithspawned ship to its burning grave... and than...what had happened then? _

_   She spotted Commander Tollen walking with lieutenant Riva, both arguing over the gas giant the Science Officer wanted to scan.  _

_  Selden’s hand pressed over her mouth... she’d seen them both die! Hells, she had killed Riva herself! _

 

_  It was impossible… _

 

_  The sweet and spicy cologne she now knew to be Needa’s, filled her nose as the warm breath washed over her ear _

 

_   ”I told you that you would burn Selden! Welcome to my crew,” As she turned around and faced a very much alive-looking Captain Needa, all she could do was a perfect salute accompanied by a “Thank you sir!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter IV**

  
  
  


  Piett hated the medbay with a passion!

 

  So when they  released him under the condition of only taking on light work and cut on his work hours on the first two weeks, he gladly accepted it. 

 

  His Lordship seemed to be in a good mood, as he motioned to him to join him towards a spot near the bridge portview, as soon as he was spotted by him. 

 

  “Your dedication is appreciated Admiral. Your plan worked despite your doubts and there is nothing unusual around” 

 

 Piett nodded 

 

  “Yes my Lord. It may worked, together with the honors ceremony we held for the Avenger’s crew who had chosen voluntary death, in order to get fleet safe from the epidemic that decimated it. Selden knew her duty. I only hope that it did not…” He went silent as the well known shape of an ISD appeared, like she’d been floating directly from the local star. ”Give me the sensor reading of that ISD! I want to know its IFF transmission!” he barked at the communications officer. He also noticed Vader grabbing his light saber.

 

  “Sir there is nothing on our sensors...wait, the code coming through now...“ informed back Senior Lieutenant Gehant. 

 

 “That is him.. “Vader mumbled to the silence that suddenly enveloped the bridge. 

  Their eyes were glued on the ship that suddenly made the hyperspace jump.

 

 “Sir?” The Lieutenant announced wide eyed. ”The IFF code just came through...it was the Avenger...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

**4 BBY, The Unknown Regions**

  
  
  


  A lone imperial Lambda Shuttle was frantically trying to outrun a Rebel Alliance Corellian Corvette that was in their pursuit, along with three squadrons worth of T-65 X-Wings. 

 

  The shields were dropping to lower levels as the shuttle was hit.

  General Veers cursed and held tight in his seat as sparks landed on the floor as another hit scored. This was not his territory, strapped to flimsy shuttle unable to so much as fight back…

 

   “Calm down General... there is no point of struggling when things evade our control... “ The calm low pitch voice of Vice Admiral Thrawn sounded like a death toll, when suddenly the pilots screamed in happiness. 

 

  “Admiral sir! An ISD just came into realspace! They are getting those bastards vaped Sir!” The first pilot’s voice came through the InterComm of the passenger’s cabin. 

 

  A full wing of Tie Fighters flashed by them, their characteristic engine ‘scream’ sounding like music to the ears of all aboard the shuttle.  The Star Destroyer unleashed a barrage of laser fire from their turbolaser cannons, which took down the Corvette, that started exploding throught its hull. 

 

  The Vice Admiral, accompanied by General Veers walked into the cockpit. 

 

  “ that was an excellent timing for that sh.. What...where are they? “ He looked at the sensors but there was nothing! No readings! Nothing except the debris from the rebel ships  that had been destroyed...but no sign of any Imperial vessels anywhere. “Open the communications frequency!” Thrawn ordered.

 

  “But Sir, there’s nothing there...it disappeared…”

 

 “Do it nevertheless!” He shot back. “This is Vice Admiral Thrawn. Can you read me? This is shuttle Viridium… “ Static filled the line for a while, but suddenly, out from the dark void, a voice  answered. A polite strong voice...with a strong Coruscanti accent! 

  From the corner of his eye, Thrawn noticed the sudden stiffness of the General beside him. He looked straight into Veers eyes and he saw the livid features the usually stone faced man, now sported.

  He turned to the comm and continued speaking to the voice that seemed to have shaken the General. 

 

  “To whom should I thank for the timely rescue?”

 

   An impossible cold breeze, that should not be ocurring aboard their vessel, was washing over his back. And then the voice cut the silence.

 

_  “This is Captain Needa. ISD Avenger, Sir. It was our pleasure to get you rid of that scum.” _

 

   Veers’ mind was struggling against the impossibility of what was happening.

  He was dead. He’d been dead for almost a year now…

 

  The voice from beyond continued.  _ “General Veers! How nice to find you here...my friend... you are not out of it yet! I will come to collect you too, when your time comes. Enjoy your lifetime of domestic blissfulness...you have the rest of eternity to pay for your failure! First I’m taking Firmus, but I won’t forget you...you will taste the fire too! I will consume you in the flames of my wrath and I will rip your very soul from your lifeless body! You’ll come in my burning embrace..and you’ll serve eternally on my ship, as you should!”  _

 

  The Hero of Hoth, the man said to be the bravest Army General of all Imperial Forces made a sound of pure terror, as a dark feeling of impending dread washed over him. The coldness was unbearable and he collapsed into the seat behind him. His face was that of a man who’d been shown the contents of Hell…

 

  The Avenger made the hyperspace jump...or rather disappeared.

 

  Thrawn turned to the white faced Veers. “Do you care to explain what was that? And shouldn’t Needa be dead?” he asked, but without any animosity towards the man that was still in a bit of a shock.

 

  “He should be Sir...I saw his body…I can’t explain what just happened...I just...I can’t...” Veers spoke, in a low voice. “There were stories, after he died. Strange events...suicides...accidents. Official communications said it was some kind of airborne virus released by Officer Dayn. Scuttlebutt said it was Needa’s ghost. Admiral Piett believed it enough to transfer me out of there. When i got home, there were security officers waiting for me. My wife and my children were to come with me...it was not an option. It was a command! I thought he was just overreacting! I didn’t believe in any of those ghost stories.”

 

  He still couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it. He had simply dismissed the ghost stories that ran through the Death Squadron...the ones that made Piett sign off his transference to this part of the galaxy...he’d dismissed it all. And now here he was, more afraid than he’d ever been in his life! The hatred and pure darkness that he’d felt rushing through his senses, had been painstakingly real. A dead ship, with a dead crew and a dead Captain were roaming free throughout the galaxy...and now he finally believed Needa had blame him for his death.

 

  And he was coming for him too...

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**4 BBY, Over Endor Moon**

**Exactly 1 year after Lorth Needa’s death…**

  
  
  


  Admiral Firmus Piett, gazed on as the impossible was happening right in front of his eyes…

 

  The rebels had somehow managed to take down the shields that were protecting the Death Star and were now swarming around the gigantic space station. 

  He’d even seen the blasted Millenium Falcon, an A-Wing and a couple of X-Wings entering the unfinished reactor exhaust port!

 

  It was happening again…

 

  They were again being outsmarted by snubjockeys!

 All because the Emperor was overconfident of his own powers, and Vader’s abilities. 

  He’d practically given their location and the plans to those blasted Bothans…!

  And why? Because he believed he had the perfect plan to ambush them!

 

  And now they would lose. Unless Jerjerrod managed to still get his people to take enough rebel capital ships, and their fighters were able to take down the menace inside the bowels of the Death Star, before the story repeated itself…

 

_  “Firmus…” _

 

  The Admiral froze on spot.

  He hadn’t heard that voice in a year or so. Ever since the disappearance of the Avenger that Lorth’s presence had not made itself felt!

 

  Even with the growing stories of a mysterious Star Destroyer that appeared out of nowhere, to help Imperials vessels in disress, only to disappear into the same void it had disappeared, Piett had never again had any other encounters with his spirit. 

 

  Nothing…

 

  But now, he could feel again the coldness beginning to run through his body, like a dark caress.

 

_  “It’s time my love…” _

 

  So this was it? They really were losing! Lorth had come for him, like he had promised. 

 

  “Let me save some of my men...let me warn them...Please…” He pleaded silently, conveing his thoughts to Lorth’s ghost.

 

_  “You can try...but who will believe you? This is a lost battle...Vader will fall and Palpatine will fall! Their hubris as brought their downfall!” _

 

  Piett turned to his XO and announced with a cool voice. “I want all non-com, civilians and non essential personnel to be ready for evacuation. I’m staying with the Lady until the end…”

  “Sir?” His confused XO inquired him. “Evacuate? So soon?”

 

  “ You will relay my orders. No questions asked. Look outside...it’s a kriffin repetition on Yavin! I heard Tarkin said something along the line of your words...look where it’s got him! I will not be a proud fool...give the evacuation order...Now!”

 

 “Sir!” The systems Lieutenant hollared, after a huge explosion shook the Super Star Destroyer. ” We lost our bridge deflector shield.”

 

“Intensify the forward batteries! I don’t want anything to get through!”  He ordered back at the officer

  Out in cold space two enemy starfighters were closing in on the bridge, one of their fighters managed to blow up the incoming X-Wing but the A-Wing was still coming closer...and he was out of control!

  Without the shields, they were dead!..all of them.

“INTENSIFY FORWARD FIRE POWER!”

 

  Admiral Piett shouted his orders to the gunners. He didn’t even see the approach of the out of control A-Wing until it was about to crash on them.

 

“To Late!!!” His now panicking XO screamed.

  There was no time and nowhere to run…

 

.   He closed his eyes…

 

  _“Lorth…”_

 

  The impact of the starfighter was violent, sending Piett along with the other officers on bridge to the ground, and the entire command bridge began exploding. The navigational system were utterly destroyed, sending the majestic Lady Executor, the pride of Firmus Piett, that had always loved serving on it, in a terminal dive into the Death Star bellow them.

 

  Engulfed by the flames of the explosion, The Executor was no more…

 

  “Why am I not dead?” Piett thought to himself...he saw the flames, he saw everyone gasping for air, he knew he’d fell on the floor, and yet…

 

 He was on his feet...like nothing had happened!

 

  _“But you are!”_ Lorth’s voice came to him, _”Look down.”_

 

  He looked...at his feet was a mangled body...his body…

 

  Among the flames a dark figure emerged. The fire that ate through the ship, swirled around this figure, like fingers caressing him. He got closer to him, walking with the confident gait that had always characterized Lorth…

 

  Standing right in front of him, the figure materialized into the living image of Needa. He rose his arm, inviting him to his embrace.

 

   _“Come with me!”_ He whispered, this time the tender voice of the man he’d loved so much. He stepped forward and leaned into him.

  Needa closed his arms around Piett, and flames erupted from both of them. They smiled at each other as the flames burned brighter, until they became white.

 

  And with a flash, they disappeared!

 

 But along the burning bridge,the laughter of both lovers echoed...

 

 

**************************************

  
  
  
  


**_Epilogue_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Senior Commander Jazzamina Dayn pressed button of intercom and her voice pleasantly washed over passenger cabin of the Lambda shuttle.  _

 

_ “Admiral, sir we just got clearance from  The Avenger for landing and  the captain is sending his regards and welcomes you home, sir. And he says that all is forgiven.”  _

 

_ The sole passenger opened his eyes and tried to comprehend those words. Captain Needa was dead and The Avenger hyperspace jumped in to Kuati sun years ago. How that was possible. He rubbed his hands together and noticed that he missed one of his gloves.  _

_ He suddenly remembered Commander Gherant’ s scream “Too late.”  And after it there was just fire, which engulfed everything. He felt the brief heat wave and then nothing.  _

  
_ He took the deep breath and answered “Commander Dayn, tell  Captain Needa, that his words are appreciated and welcomed.” _


End file.
